In the Past
by i-eat-nightmares
Summary: Sirius has a (terrible) wonderful idea for Harry's fifteenth birthday! (Not very cannon compliant.)
1. Chapter 1

At number four Privet Drive, you could practically feel the loathing and tension in the air. The Dursleys nephew, Harry Potter, was about to leave, just as soon as Remus Lupin, his favorite professor, arrived.

Harry couldn't be happier as Remus knocked on the front door. He would finally get to spend his, fast approaching, birthday with his friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Petunia, not realizing the man at the door was a wizard with his common appearance and new clothes, opened the door asking, "Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

To this Remus smiled, knowing she didn't recognise him, and held out his hand for her to shake. She shook it while he replied, "I'm Remus Lupin ,and i'm here to pick up Harry." abruptly pulled her hand away ,wiping it on her floral print skirt as if he had said, "My name is Remus Lupin, and I have recently covered my hand in an unknown substance."

A few moments earlier, Harry had stopped midway down the stairs, and now after seeing the exchange, was trying to with hold his laughter. "Hello ,Remus." he managed to choke out ,in the midst of his uncontainable laughter.

"Hello ,Harry. Let's get your stuff and be on our way." Remus says, trying to hurry up so he wouldn't start laughing as well.

Remus helped Harry lug his trunk downstairs and into the muggle car Aurthur rented. It was a turquoise 1950 Ford Angelina. When Ron commented on that admitted that he tried to fool Molly into thinking it was the same one.

Harry truly missed these people.

When Harry arrived at number twelve Grimald Place, and let in, Fred and George immediately handed him nose plugs. Harry took the hint and put them on. " 'Ello Harry!" The twins say, the sound being changed by the nose plugs they are wearing.

" Hello." he replies as Remus walks in, which unfortunately, is also the time modified dung bombs go off, releasing horrid smelling smoke into the house.

"FRED! GEORGE!" booms from upstairs. Ron races downstairs, covered in spiders, screaming. Ginny was fuming, her now green hair flowing behind her as she stormed down. 's skin is now all blue, and the whole family makes no sound, knowing the capablities of an angry Weasley woman.

The family was quite a sight, with a frantic Ron ,trying to get the spiders off him, a red faced and green haired Ginny trying to shut Ron up, and ,now purple because of how much she's yelling, screaming at the surprisingly calm twins.

"WHAT DO YOU BOYS HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!" roars.

"Harry and Remus are here." Fred responds.

Molly looks at the door to see Harry and Sirius laughing uncontrollably and Remus suppressing a smile. "Hello ." Harry says joyously, regaining his composure.

"Hello ,Harry. Remus. Sirius, stop laughing!" a still purple says. "I'll go make dinner and you two will fix everything." Molly says to Fred and George.

Little did Harry know, this was step one of the plan.

Two days later, it's Harrys birthday. He is officially fifteen. He didn't even realize the day at first,though.

Sirius and Remus are hard at work with their surprise for Harry, while the rest of them ,Mr., , the twins, Bill and Charlie, (Who arrived the day before)fix Harrys surprise party, and Hermione and Ron keep Harry distracted.

"SIRIUS BLACK IF YOU'VE BEEN WORKING WITH THE TWINS AGAIN ,I SWEAR!" Molly exclaims. She smells a rat (No, it is not Pettigrew.) and now knows about the day Harry arrived. She's smart enough not to trust Sirius.

"Molly, i've done nothing wrong! This time." Sirius says. It's a surprise for all non marauders after all.

 _Two hours later_

Ron ties a blindfold over a struggling Harrys eyes. Harry is on the floor, being held down by Fred and George. He dosen't think that all is innocent, mainly because this is Fred and George, the kings of pranking.

They drag him downstairs o the kitchen, which is decorated in sniches, lions, red and gold, and a large gold banner that reads in red writing, _**Happy birthday Harry!**_

Harry smiled bigger than he thought humanly possible. He loved spending time with the Weasleys.

"Harry, Ron, 'Mione, we can't change the past, but, Dumbledore remembers that we went back in time. Somehow ,they'll know all the details." Sirius rants.

"Huh?" Ron looks quizzical and has no clue what's going on.

"We're going back in time to meet the marauders, when they are seventeen." Moony explains.

Harrys impossibly large smile got even wider. He would get to meet his parents, if only for a few hours. He couldn't imagine a better day.

The next day

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were over the moon at the prospect at traveling back in time.

"Ready?" Sirius asks, preparing to turn the enchanted time turner in the middle of the circle of humans.

There is a chourous of yeses, and they're off. It feels like using a portkey due to the jerk on his nose. Harry and Ron fall flat on their faces when they land, while Hermione, Moony, and Padfoot keep their balance.

"Hello Moony, Padfoot, and children." said a man that looked exactly like Dumbledore. Hermione helps the boys off the floor,and they turn to face the headmaster.

"Hello, Professer." Sirius says.

"Now, in a few moments, Lily, James, young Sirius, and young Remus will arrive fully briefed. Don't worry, we will erase their memories of today." Albus says.

They nod and the Marauders and Lily walk in. They look at Harry and immediately get curious. "Wow! He looks like me! With a scar and... Evan's eyes?" James says the last part like a question.

"Fully briefed, huh?" Sirius says, Rons exact thoughts.

"They were supposed to be, but never mind. I'll tell them." Dumbledore replies.

Harry doesn't really listen to the explanation, instead he, like Sirius, studies the Marauders. He does look a lot like his father. They have the same hair, and similar facial features. He does share his ,in young Ginnys words, eyes, as green as a fresh pickled toad with his mother.

Ron elbows Harry and nods towards young Remus. He was studying himself, Sirius, and Harry. He seemed curious, as if he somehow recognized them. Harry was mildly obvious, but Sirius and Remus had changed very much.

Harry smiled at Remus, and Remus, realizing he's been caught starring, smiles sheepishly and looks away.

"So, I have a son! With Evans! This is awesome!" James exclaims.

"And I am still wicked!" young Sirius yells.

"Still vain." Ron whispers to Harry and Hermione.

"I heard that!" Sirius barks.

"You weren't meant to." Ron replies.

Sirius frowns disapprovingly, trying to mask the smile creeping up. He wanted to appear as a moderately mature godfather at least.

Young Remus is having an intimate conversation with himself, something about a potion that could help cure him, and James and Sirius are asking Harry and older Sirius about the future. They still had unanswered questions ,though. Most about Pettigrew. They will be answered at a later time.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Sirius-Black=Future Sirius.

Padfoot= past Sirius

Remus-Lupin= future

Moony= past.

Harry and his father were walking by the lake when James asked, "When do I start dating Lily?"

Harry thought for a moment and replied, "This year."

"Really!" James said, hopefully.

"Yep." Harry said, glad his father was so enthusiastic about dating his mother, also glad his parents weren't freaking out.

James did a fist pump in celebration. He was over the moon(y) that he would start dating Lily Evans, his dream girl. He had no idea how he would do it, because, obviously, the persistent method wasn't working.

"So, Harry, how do I get Evans to date me?" James inquires, trying to mask his excitement and slight desperation.

His son smiled, as James failed in masking his emotions, and said he didn't know.

They continued their walk in silence, thinking about what ever came to mind. It was very peaceful until young Sirius came running towards them, with a guilty look on his face, with Ron right behind him. He was clutching something gold colored and shiny chain connected to it.

"The time turner!" Harry thought with dread.

He rushed to Padfoot and Ron and asks, "What did you do?"

Ron feebly replied, "We broke the time turner beyond repair."

Harry stared at them in disbelief. "Please tell me this is a cruel joke!" he said, exasperatedly.

"No can do." Padfoot said. He smiled apologetically. Harry and James ran their hands through their hair at the same time.

Snape chose that exact moment to pop out from behind the tree and ask a question.

"Why do you have a time turner?" Snape demanded.

"Why don't you?" Padfoot replied.

"Because, they're rare and not meant to be used by students. You could get expelled." Severus explains smirking, thinking they would be gone.

"No they wont. Ron is meant to have one." Harry said, through gritted teeth. He was going to be indifferent to Snape, but he couldn't. It was impossible.

"Yeah, so shove off!" Ron snapped. Ron had no plan to be nice to the future potions master what-so-ever.

Hermione walked outside at that exact moment. She approached the boys and said, "Ron, to my understanding, you and Padfoot broke the time turner, were horse playing, and are now bullying Snape." she began calmly, but she is still 'Mione so she then shouted, "WHAT DO YOU IDIOTS HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?! YOU IGNORANT GITS! YOU HAVE GOTTEN US STUCK-"

She was going to say more but, Harry clamped a hand over her mouth before Severus could figure out too much. The girl glared at all present boys while Sev left to go to class, his now to small robes showing his ankles.

"Well," Padfoot thought, "at least i'll get to know them better."

"So, Harry," James began, "tell me about your life."

They were sitting in the Great Hall eating supper. James sat across from his son and next to his future wife. Padfoot was on his other side arguing with Ron about which quidditch team is best. Sirius was in between Harry and Remus, who sat next to Moony.

"Ummm... You know, my life is very boring... you don't want to hear about it." Harry replied nervously.

"Ye-" James was cut off by a certain Malfoy.

"Hello, new kids. You shouldn't hang out with this filth. You may come eat at the Slythrin table if you want." Lucius said, offering Hermione his hand to shake.

"No, thank you. We're fine. I'm Hermione Granger," she said shaking his hand, "muggleborn witch."

Lucius jerked his hand away and wiped it on his sleeve. "How dare you touch me ,YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy screamed the last part, and Harry and Ron stood up, but Moony beat them to it. He punched Lucius Malfoy in the nose and snarled, "Don't call her mudblood!"

Hermione blushed lightly and mumbled a thank you to Moony as he sat back down.

The boys will never let her live that down.

"Harry Sirius Potter, you tell us about your life, right now!" Padfoot demanded.

"My name isn't Sirius!" Harry said.

"Is now! Now, speak! Of your life."

"CHILDREN!" James shouted, looking away from the lake in front of him, "We'll tell marauder stories and Harry will tell his life story."

"OKAY!" Sirius yells.

"I have one." Moony replies, "Sirius' first kiss." Sirius, Padfoot and James blush bright red in protest. "One day, we were all sitting on a couch in the library, James and Sirius were fast asleep, and Wormtail and I were doing homework." James covers his ears going, LALALALALALALA and Sirius ran away from the lake while Padfoot transformed and growled at Moony.

"I finished and started packing up to leave when Padfoot and Prongs began talking in their sleep. Prongs said something like this, 'Oh ,Lily! You finally realized what could happen between us."

"DAD WAS HORNY!" Harry shouted, for the whole school to hear.

"I was thirteen!" James whines.

"I wasn't like that at thirteen." Harry retaliated over Remus, Moony, and Ron's laughter.

Moony straitened up and continued. "Sirius said, 'Theresa, baby, I love you.' and some things I wont say in front of the children. They leaned over to each other ,still asleep, and kissed one another. I clapped, to wake them up, and they leaped away from each other, traumatized, then agreed never to speak of it again. I never agreed."

The laughter from the lake could be heard all the way in hogmead.

 **Okay, I'm madly in love with this chapter even though, it is admittedly a bit ooc.**


	3. Chapter 3

When they stop laughing, Padfoot demands a story about Harry's life.

He thinks for a moment, and chose his first meeting with Ron. When he finished everyone had bright smiles on their faces.

"So, at least your life isn't to dangerous, right?" Lily asked.

"Sure, lets go with that." Harry replied.

*LE TIME SKIP*

James and Padfoot were walking around the grounds when they saw Lily talking to one of her friends. Daniel Smith. He was an American transfer student in Slythrin and it was obvious he liked Lily. Well, to everyone except Lily. She had eyes for another boy.

James scowled and pulled Padfoot up a tree. He got to the top and spied on them.

"So, Lily, would you like to meet me on the observation tower tonight, around I don't know, midnight?" Daniel asked.

How dare he! James thought, I've been flirting with Lily for seven years and everyone knows it! Even the firsties!

To say he was furious would be an understatement.

"Padfoot, find Moony, Harry, Ron, and your future self. We've got a prank to pull." James said, still scowling at Lily and Daniel.

Sirius smiled. He didn't particularly like Daniel, and James was more mature lately. He rarely pulled huge pranks anymore! Only small things, like pushing firsties into the lake and that wasn't even a real prank!

Padfoot quietly crawled out of the tree and ran to the castle to find his friends. He was going to make this a prank to remember.

*SCENE CHANGE BROUGHT TO YOU BE THE UNICORN PROTECTION FOUNDATION*

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the library, trying to catch up on homework. Since they were stuck there, they had to go to school. In reality, Harry was reading a book about quidditch, Ron was doodling, and Hermione was quietly scolding them.

Harry wasn't listening or really reading; he was thinking about quidditch tryouts that afternoon. His father was a chaser, Sirius was a beater, and the only open position was seeker. It had to go well, right?

"Harry!," Hermione whisper shouted, "Are you even listening?!"

"Yes?" Harry meant to say it firmly but, it came out as a question.

"Ugh!," Hermione flopped back into her chair, "Fine! Go ahead! Fail! See if I care!," she snapped.

"Sorry, 'Mione, i'm just worried about tryouts."

"You'll do fine! You were the youngest seeker in a century! You'll excel at quidditch, but you'll fail all your classes!"

"Hermione, this is the past." Ron said, as if talking to a two year old.

"So?" she growled at him.

"So, nothing we do here affects us in the future. We could never go to a single class and it wouldn't affect us." Ron said.

Hermione was perplexed and flabbergasted and the fact Ron said something even mildly intelligent, and the idea of skipping class.

"First off, why would anyone skip class, and secondly, did you just say something smart?"

"Always the tone of surprise with you, and not everyone likes school, 'Mione." Ron said the wrong thing.

"Not like school?! School prepares us for the world! Without education we-" Hermione ranted for the next hour and the boys knew better than to leave so, Padfoot's arrival was more than welcome.

"Padfoot! My Godfather! Young Sirius! Friend! What's up? Any news that requires me and Ron to leave?" Harry says excitedly. Ron nodded so hard, Padfoot thought his head would fall off.

"James needs some help but, if you're busy-"

"Ron and I, to busy for my family and new friends? Never! Lead the way you crazy dog animangus you!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, before nearly running out of the library.

"Well, why so eager?" Padfoot asked.

"Hermione's been lecturing us for the last hour. We needed a break from her for a while. You're a life saver, Mate!" Ron nearly shouted.

"Anytime. Now, come on. We're meeting in a not-so-little place known as the room of requirement." Padfoot said with grandeur.

"What?" the boys asked.

*TIME SKIP FROM THE TARDIS*

"Woah." Harry said once he arrived in the large room that was decorated like the Griffendor common room, had prank designs on the tables, and photographs on the walls. The Marauders were seated around the largest table on arm chairs and comfortable red couches.

"Wicked." Ron agreed, "The twins never find out about this room, agreed?"

"Agreed." Harry replied, shivering slightly at the chaos that would ensue if Fred and George ever discovered this place. No, the twins mustn't know.

He and Ron sat on a couch next to James and proceeded to plot a huge prank that would ensure Daniel wouldn't mess with the Marauders.

Harry wasn't really the pranking type. He would mess with the Durselys on occasion but, they deserved it. He pulled a few pranks with Fred and George but, they were rare, insignificant, things that made people smile.

No, Harry's conscience and heart were to big to pull major pranks but, this prank, if done right, would keep Daniel away and help assure he's born. That was a good enough reason to pull a prank right?

A prank was a prank, and this was a little too mean.

James wanted Harry find some information on him with Sirius and Moony. They found out Daniel came to England because he pulled a huge prank that got him kicked out of school. James planned to use that fact as icing on the cake.

Harry found out why he pulled the prank, though. Moony and Sirius ran to tell James when Harry read the next paragraph.

Daniel Mason Smith, when asked about reasoning said, "Mom and Dad notice me when I prank." Daniel's parents are the famous Carlton and Samantha Smith, famous for inventing the cure for Unicorn pox. A disease similar to dragon pox that only exists in America and can be very fatal if left untreated. It is very contagious.

Harry felt bad for Daniel. He decided to get his father to call off the prank.

"Hey, Dad," Harry said, the word still feeling strange on his tongue.

"'Ello, Harry! What do you think for the color we die his hair, red or pink?" his father chirped, not looking up from his plan.

"Well, about the prank-"

"Magnificent, huh?" James said cockily.

"Dad-"

"What color, Harry? What color?" James pestered, completely ignoring his son's distress.

"Dad, I think-" Harry was really getting tired of being cut off.

"Hold on, Harry, I need to talk to Padfoot." James began walking out of the room but stopped dead at Harry's response.

"I THINK YOU SHOULD CALL OFF THE PRANK!" Harry yelled.

"Wha- Harry, that's- Why would I do that?" James stutters.

"Dad, it's a little over kill and-"

"Overkill?! Harry if they go out you wont be born!" James shouted.

"If they go out, it may not work out! Dad, there's a reason-" Harry started.

"REASON! HARRY IT WOULD WORK OUT, YOU WOULDN'T BE BORN AND OVER HALF OF WIZARD KIND WOULD BE KILLED! WHAT REASON COULD THERE POSSIBLY BE?!"

"Dad-"

"No, Harry! Go to your dorm and don't interfere!"

"Fine!" Harry ran to tell Ron and Hermione about the prank then went to the common room. If this man would be his father, he'd rather let it play through and not be born.

•^•^•^•^• •^•

Daniel ran down the tower that night, reputation ruined, hair died pink, and skin colored red. Lily rushed back to her common room, furious. She knew the Marauders messed with her friend again, and she was so angry.

She could only hope Harry wasn't a part of this.

She ran into the common room and saw the Marauders laughing on the floor. She started seeing red.

"UGH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! DANIEL HAD A REASON BEHIND HIS ACTIONS AND CAME TO HOGWARTS FOR A NEW START AND NOW HE'LL NEVER GET THAT! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE INCLUDED HARRY IN THIS!" she screamed.

"They tried to." Harry was standing at the top of the stairs, looking stonily at the three animangi. "I didn't want to ruin him so, I tried to stop them, but James told me not to interfere and stay here."

James flinched at his son's use of his full name. He didn't think this would happen. He thought it was a simple prank.

"Harry-" Harry rolled his eyes and went back to bed. Lily stormed to the girl's dorm and slammed the door.

"I think I messed up." James said to his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat next to Lily and her friends at breakfast the next day. Ron and Hermione came also.

Lily sat next to Marlene and Alice and the trio sat across from them.

Marlene scowled at Harry, not knowing he wasn't a part of the prank.

"I didn't prank Daniel, Marlene. I tried to stop them." Harry said upon seeing her scowl.

She lightened up a bit and started eating.

"So, Harry, do you play quidditch?" Lily inquired.

"A little." Harry responded.

"A little?" Ron asked, astounded that Harry would down play that. "You're the youngest seeker in a century! You got on the team, without actually trying out, when you were bloody eleven!" Lily's jaw dropped.

They talked and had a good conversation.

ONE MONTH LATER.

Every one was still mad. James tried to apologize, but it never worked. All his apologies were large and extravagant. That didn't mean anything to the green eyed mother and son. He saw Ron walking in the hallway and decided to ask for his help.

"Oi, Mate!" James said, catching up with the younger boy. "Hey, Ron, I need your help. It's been a while and Harry and Lily haven't forgiven me."

Ron was furious. How dare James ask him for help! Lily and Harry never even got a proper face to face apology! Daniel did, though. James wouldn't have lived this long otherwise.

"Harry and Lily shouldn't forgive you! You never even apologized." Ron snarled.

"Yeah I did! I even used fire works!"

"You never said it to their faces! And you proved Harry's fear! He was always so worried that you actually were a bad guy! He defended you! You can't even say sorry! Bloody hell, James! Think! Even I knew this!" Ron exclaimed. He stormed away, leaving James gaping.

-/-/-

James walked into the Griffendor common room nervously. Harry and Lily were studying in there alone. Perfect.

"Harry, Lily?" James addressed nervously. Lily scoffed and started packing up while Harry pretended he didn't exist.

"No! Wait! Please listen!" James shouted. Lily stopped and Harry looked up.

"I know I have absolutely no right to ask for forgiveness. It's been a month! Halloween is soon! But, i'm really truly sorry. I should've listened to you Harry and been more mature an i'm so so so so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Harry smiled. That was all he needed. Lily sat down and patted the seat next to her. If Harry was fine, so was she. James was slowly making progress. Maybe by the time they get married, he'll be a gentle men. Probably not. She was aiming for tolerable. No more, no less.

As they studied, they all agreed they could do much worse. Besides, Lily wouldn't have to tolerate him forever. Maybe they might just fall in love. Never know. Fate is a crazy thing.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Harry was excited. The first Hogsmeade trip was coming up and he would get to go with his parents. He even had a plan up his sleeve.

He knew that his parents still didn't quite like each other so, he was going to turn this 'family trip' into his parents' first date.

"Harry, are you ready to go?" Lily called to Harry.

"Yeah, Mum." Harry called to his mother as he raced down the steps from the dorm to the common room.

"Then let's go!" James exclaimed merrily.

They didn't talk much as they went to the wizard town. When they got there, the walked first to Zonko's then to the various candy shops and every where else. After that, it had been a few hours so they went to the Three Broomsticks.

The trio sat down and had a wonderful conversation and about midway into the fun, Harry excused himself to the restroom. He then proceeded to leave and met up at the Hog's Head with Ron and Hermione.

"So." Lily said.

"Yep." James replied.

"What's up?"

"The roof, Evans."

"I mean, what's happening in your world?"

"We live in the same world."

"Potter, what is happening to you that's interesting?"

"Oh, I found out I get married and have a child."

Lily then hit her head on the table and groaned. This was not what Harry wanted.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

After about five minutes, Lily got sick of James.

"Shut up! Shut up, okay! I honestly don't care about quidditch! James, if you must do something, go check on Harry." Lily snapped.

James gave a kicked puppy look she didn't notice and went off to the toilets. He rushed back to the table about two minutes later.

"He's not there!"

"James, of coarse he's there. Wait, did a bunch of girls run out when you went in?" Lily responded.

"I was in the boys restroom, and knowing what I know about Harry, a prank is in motion."

Lily was about to respond when Marlene came over and handed Lily a letter.

"Harry told me to give this to you and James."

"Where is Harry?" Lily asked.

"He was at the Hog's Head. I saw him leaving though, so that probably isn't much help." Marlene told Lily, still ignoring James' presence.

"Thanks, Marlene."

Lily tore open the letter and read it.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I ditched you. In all honesty, I did. I saw Ron and Hermione and decided you two should have some time to bond.

Love,

Harry.

She handed James the letter. "You could go find your friends if you want. I wouldn't mind." James said after he read. It hurt him to say it and it wasn't true at all. Lily saw that, which is why she stayed with him.

"Well, I have to put up with you for four years after this, I might as well get a start on tolerating you." Lily said. James split into the biggest smile Lily had ever seen and it was quite contagious.

"Come on."

Lily and James had lots of fun that day. They had gotten pictures together, bought sweets, and laughed their heads off. They had an amazing day, not once arguing after the first little squabble. The best part was the end though.

Lily had swiped James' glasses because returning to the school didn't stop their fun. James was chasing her around trying to get them, despite his blindness. They ran laughing, giggling, and screaming when they fell or nearly got caught.

Now, you need to know something about Lily. She was deathly afraid of mice. There wasn't an explanation. She just hated them. The fortunate thing is, Lily saw a mouse.

She saw a mouse coming out of the forbidden forest and scampering towards her at an alarming rate.

Lily let out a shriek and ran back in a panic, not even noticing James heading her way. Their lips collided and if you looked at the right window, you would see McGonagall handing Dumbledore ten galleons.

James and Lily pulled apart and James stuttered apologies to Lily. Lily decided to shut him up by grabbing his face and kissing him on the lips.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry woke with a start. He was in his bed at Grimald place. He pulled off the covers and stood up quickly. He ran downstairs to find out what was going on.

Dumbledore was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, hello Harry." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Dumbledore! What's going on? Was it all a dream?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry, dreams are very powerful and wondrous things. They are very real. Now, I would go on but, Sirius and Remus want you to go to the kitchen. They have a story to tell you."

Harry walked to the kitchen unbelievably confused. He sat down next to Sirius.

"Hello, Harry." Remus said from across the table.

"Hi." Harry replied quietly.

"What's wrong, Prongslette?" Sirius questioned.

"Umm... Just a bit confused. Little head ache, too."

"Well, I know how to fix you're mood! You really don't want me to do healing magic, though. That never ends well. Back on track, how about I tell you the story of your namesake?" Sirius said.

"Harold Porter. He's the one who set your parents up you know. He really was set on getting them together. He was always with us and his other two friends. Weren't their names Harmony and Robert?" Remus continued Sirius's story.

"Yeah! They were a lot like Ron and Hermione now that I think about it. Looked alike and both were obviously in love. Neither pair would admit it. Oh, and you're just like Harold."

"They were a strange bunch. Only around for their fifth year. Then, after the school year, if we tried to contact them, we were told they never existed. Appeared out of no where and disappeared into thin air. We remember them, though."

"Can you tell me more?" Harry asked. He knew this story was important, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Sure!"

They told Harry all the stories and he thought they were vaguely familiar. He even told his kids these stories, even if they held no real importance or familiarity to him after all those years. He never remembered meeting his parents, but he always remembered the tales Remus and Sirius told him from all those years ago.

 **Hey guys! I decided to end it like this because how the heck were they supposed to get back! I really loved writing this and I may even add a one shot of the adventures in the past every once in a while if you want.**

 **I can't believe I just finished my first story! (That I will ever admit to writing) I love this!**

 **I apologize for cheesy ending.**


	8. Special Number One! Halloween

James ran around the corner and jumped into a broom closet as quickly as he could. He heard Lily stomp past him and slowly opened the door.

Lily was trying to stop the annual marauders Halloween party, and he couldn't let that happen. This was the only one his son would ever attend and he needed to make it perfect.

James raced back down the hall and to the room of requirement. He had a lot of work to do.

? ﾟﾍﾁ? ﾟﾑﾹ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾍﾁ? ﾟﾑﾹ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾍﾁ? ﾟﾑﾹ? ﾟﾎﾃ? ﾟﾍﾁ? ﾟﾑﾹ? ﾟﾎﾃ

Padfoot pulled on his costume, an all black suit and a pumpkin head. He was going to be part of the elite scaring force.

Sirius had to transform and mess up his fur, drink coffee for a little rabid look, and patrol around the party.

Harry was wearing dress robes just like his father's. They even used a spell to make him a few inches taller. He was the duplicate.

Remus was dressed exactly like a professor and had spread rumors about a ghost teacher being killed and wanting revenge.

Moony was a zombie, ready to frighten once the plan started.

?PARTY TIME?

The room had red walls and black floors. The only lighting came from the jack o' lanterns. Wizards and witches in masks, dress robes, or costumes danced all around.

The lanterns all went out in a flash and the crowd gave a collective gasp of surprise, only to laugh when Harry (dressed as James) appeared in front of them all.

"Hello, friends! It's been yet another year and another Halloween has come! This is my last celebration here, so let's get the mood right. How about a few stories?"

Cheers erupted from the crowd and Harry stepped down off his make shift platform (table).

"Now, I wish to add another element to the story. How's about we make the stories come to life!" As soon as Harry shouted that, all the lights went out and a silvery mist appeared.

Lily then read the first story.

"Once upon a time, a girl named Alexis lived in a small village. She was a happy, innocent, little girl, who loved flowers. Everyday, she would go to the town garden and grow flowers, and everyday a boy named Xaivor would watch her and wish to talk, but alas, he was a lowly slave and she was ranks above him.

"Time passed as it always does, and Alexis grew into a beautiful and kind woman. Xavior admired her more and more. Sadly, his owner also loved the girl and forbid him to see her. That set him off. He talked to Alexis each and every day at the garden. Once, his owner saw him, and he was killed the next day. Alexis heard and was devastated. She wanted revenge.

"The man was killed and she ran away. Alexis killed every male she ever came across and defaced all beautiful woman she saw, as to protect them from her fate. Over 1000 people died at her hands. She was only caught in death. Her body was found, her arm in one hand, knife in the other. The only thing was, her arm had a name carved into it. ALEXANDER"

People gasped and clapped at the killer tale. The process was repeated many times, all mist disappeared a hour later, when all stories were done. All light was gone. Then a single match it in the center of the room. A girl with hair going every which way and blood stains was visible.

All over the room the characters from the stories appeared. All holding matches. Screams broke out as the characters chased the party goers all over the room. All doors were locked.

After the pranks completion, the lights came on and the two James's stood in the middle of the room.

They explained the prank and were mobbed. All in all, a normal, successful Halloween!

 **When I first wrote this story, it had been around Halloween and I decided to just publish a little fun special chapter for Halloween on wattpad and decided to publish it on here too.**


	9. Special Number Two! Sirius the healer

Sometimes, Harry really hates quidditch. Like the time he broke his arm and Madam Pomfrey's new "assistant" insisted they heal him.

It started with a prank. Sirius decided to enchant all the slytherin's coldrins to shoot everything put into them out after ten minutes. It was harmless and no one could trace it back to him.

Then, Lucius Malfoy saw Sirius's smirk right before the ten minute mark. He stepped away from the coldrin to 'get supplies' and avoided the potion which gave the seventh year slytherins boils.

While the griffendors roared with laughter and Slughorn attempted to call order, Lucius shouted, "IT WAS SIRIUS! CHECK HIS WAND!"

"What? No it wasn't you liar! Sirius is a pure angel!" James lied.

"Settle down. Now, Sirius didn't do it but, I will check his wand if you just sit down!" Slughorn intervened.

He grabbed Sirius's wand and with a simple priori incantatem, saw the spell. Sirius was sent to Dumbledore's office and he decided that Sirius should help Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing.

In the Slytherin griffindor game a week later, Harry caught the snitch! He also fell off his broom and landed on his side, effectively breaking his left arm and leg and cracking a rib. Madam Pomfrey could've healed him up very quick but, Sirius got there first.

It was a mix of everything wrong in a spell, wrong hand movement, mispronunciation, and all together the wrong spell. Sirius made like Lockheart and removed Harry's arm bones. Harry didn't talk to him for a week.

Sirius however, was given another chance. After he did that twice more, he was completely banned from the hospital wing.

And healing spells.


	10. A short tribute to Severous Snape

Severous walked down to the park to meet Lily. It was about the time Hogwarts sends letters so, they were both antsy.

"Sev! Come on, Mum gave me a few dollars. Want some ice cream?" Lily asked. Her red hair was in a braid over her shoulder as usual, and Severous loved it. He nodded and they ran to the shop.

"So, Sev, what's happened in your world since yesterday?" Lily inquire.

"Not much, but I did find another wizard story book." Snape replied.

"Did you bring it?" Lily asked, with the same light in her eye she always got when he told her facts or stories from the wizarding world. She couldn't wait to get there.

"Of course!" He pulled the book out of his backpack. "The tales of Beetle and Bard." He read Bapity Rabity and the Cackling Stump and The Pot and the Kettle (I haven't read it in a long time okay and I know he wouldn't read the story about the hairy heart.) when two owls flew down at them and dropped them each a letter.

It was sealed with the Hogwarts crest.

"These are our letters!" Sev exclaimed.

That was always the best day of Snape's life, because they had each other as friends and that was all they needed.

In all honesty, Snape did move on after his crush Lily Potter's death, but never after his best friend, Lily Evans'.

 **I wrote this one after Alan Rickman passed. A tribute to one of the best actors.**


End file.
